iFight
by StarFreak01
Summary: -sequal to iRant- Sam is ready to fight for her man -seddie-
1. Day 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

iFight  
Day 1

Freddie asked her out yesterday.

And, of course, she said yes.

And I don't want to do it, but the phrase 'skunk bag' comes to mind. I'd never say it out loud, I mean, she _is_ my best friend. Even if she's not acting very best-friend-y.

I wasn't even told. I saw them walking in the hallway holding hands. When I questioned Carly about it, she brightened, flipped some hair over her shoulder and said, 'Oh yea! He asked me out like he does every Tuesday, and I said yes."

She just left it at that like it was the most natural thing in the world for her to agree to go out with him, after years of turning him down weekly. I remember when she complained about him asking her out every Tuesday. She wanted him to move on.

See how quickly a girl like Carly changes her mind about guys? I swear, it's a new guy every week. And I normally just nod my head and not really pay attention when she tells me about the new 'hot' guy. That is, until the weekly 'hot guy' was Freddie. I listened very intently that time.

You know, I never knew this would happen. I wasn't joking around the multiple times I told Freddie that Carly would never love him. Because she doesn't, and she won't. She's just onto her new lust.

Although, she never has gone out with her 'infatuation' before. And, truthfully, I'm a wee bit worried about Freddie getting his dorky feelings hurt. The nub. Why'd he have to go and fall for _her_?

I grab my English book from my locker and slide into class just as the bell rings, as usual. Ms. Briggs gives me a dirty stare, as usual.

What's not usual is that Carly is sitting in my seat behind Freddie, leaving her seat open. Briggs eyes me as I sit grumpily in Carly's old seat. Carly smiles and waggles her fingers at me in greeting. She looks really pretty today, with her hair curled. She was wearing jeans and a flowing pink top, as opposed to my red and black checkered, button down top and jean kapris. I grunt in response.

"Sam, why are you not in your seat?" I hear Ms. Briggs evil voice asking me. I look up at her, then look at Carly. She's pleading me to let her stay in that seat through her facial expression, but I could really care less. I don't feel like detention today.

"Carly took my seat before I came in," I tell her. Briggs frowns, knowing this isn't my fault.

"Maybe if you came to class a bit earlier, you wouldn't be in this situation!" She seethes. "Get in your seat. And Ms. Shay, see me after class."

Carly gives me a pointed look, which I promptly ignore, as we switch our seats back. This will be the one and only time I'll ever be thankful for Ms. Briggs.

I get a note halfway through class from Carly asking me to wait for her after class. She probably wants to ask me why I ratted her out, so to speak. It's funny how Ms. Briggs didn't notice Carly taking the wrong seat to begin with. Just another reason why I think that Ms. Briggs hates me, and that's why whenever I do anything remotely wrong, I get in trouble for it.

And then she wonders why I egg her car. She brings it on herself when she gives me two detentions for walking into class chewing the last of a granola bar.

When class is over, both me and Freddie wait for Carly after class He was intently watching the door, hands in his pockets. I was memorizing the floor tile, one hand gripping my backpack strap. I turn to him.

"Isn't your next class on the other side of the school, and not with Carly?" I ask him, breaking the silence between us. He's been taking a tech class ever since iCarly, so he can be a better wienie.

"Yeah, so?" He replies, taking his eyes off the door to look at me for the first time since we've been out here.

"Well, aren't you worried you aren't going to make it on time?"

"I still got four minutes." I look down as he looks back to the door.

These were the times that I want to tell him that I like him so badly. But I know he would only reject me. I mean, he _has_ been asking Carly out every Tuesday.

Carly walks out with a detention slip in hand. "Sam, why did you do that?"

"What, tell the truth? 'Cause I can do that sometimes. Haven't you been telling me to do that more often, anyway?"

"Me and Freddie have a date tonight, I can't have a detention!" Carly yells, freaking out like the old Carly would about a problem. Not that she's changed drastically or anything, she's just not my favorite person right now.

"Did you tell her that?" Me and Freddie ask at the same time.

"Yes! But she just laughed in my face!"

I laugh a little, but both Freddie and Carly glare at me. I stop, but a smirk remains on my face. "Alright, I've gotta go. Have fun in dork class, Freddie!"

I heard Carly sigh. "Bye Sam!" She calls after me. I look back over my shoulder just in time to see Carly and Freddie hug, then go their separate ways. You know how people say you have your own path, and it meets with important people in your life? Well, I hope that this whole ordeal is just a small hug between their paths, and then they go their separate ways.

Walking to my next class-math, possibly the worst subject to be invented- I think about what I'm going to do about those two. I don't want to be around them acting all lovey-dovey. So, the only option is to ignore them, obviously.

I had my daily nap in math class, then I was off to science. I kinda dreaded it since it was another class I had with both Carly and Freddie. Normally I sat in the vacant desk next to Carly and Freddie, but did I _really_ want to sit next to them? Maybe I'll just sit in my real seat on the other side of the room for once.

So, I walk in and pass Carly and Freddie, who sit by the door, and go to my assigned seat. Carly gives me a strange look, like she was wondering what possessed me to follow the rules, as I pass by, but I act like I don't see it.

I feel terrible for ignoring them, but I have no choice. I'm not even supposed to like Freddie. Carly _doesn't_ know I like Freddie. If it was hard to concentrate on school before, it would be nearly impossible now. The whole class period, I stared blankly at the board as the teacher lectured on some science-ey topic.

Afterwards, Carly and Freddie stop me in the hallway and ask me why I didn't sit with them. I lie- of course- and tell them that Mrs. Hucklebee yelled at me and told me I had to sit in my assigned seat for a few days. I could tell Carly didn't buy my act. I glanced at Freddie, who looked a tad disappointed, to my surprise, before walking to the café for lunch. Lunch is the best time of the day, even if I have it with Carly and Freddie.

I walk into the café and to our usual table. There are only a few people in the room this early, most of them are the nerdy over-achievers that get to every class in about a minute. I don't think I can do this. I can just see them feeding each other grapes and spoonfuls of the cafeteria applesauce. I can't watch that, I wouldn't be able to stand it. So, when I see them all walk in, I quickly join the table with all my 'friends' from detention, and look back just in time to see Carly and Freddie walk in holding hands.

They don't see me at first. They go to our table and sit down. I hear Carly asking where I am, and Freddie looks around. Our eyes connect and he looks shocked. I look away quickly, and shift in my chair. I feel awful. I'm such a bad friend to them. Freddie deserves better than someone like me.

No, I can't think that way if I want to get Freddie in the end. I won't let them unintentionally rip my heart into shreds. I'm going to convince Carly to dump him, she can't possibly go out with him. Freddie is rightfully mine, isn't he? Or is it not obvious enough? Maybe if I write 'Property of Sam' on his forehead…

Freddie points me out to Carly, and she turns to look at me. She waves her hand slightly, and I wave back. She looks confused and dejected, because I didn't even tell her I was going to sit with other people. I look away from the new couple and jump into the conversation.

"Can you believe Freddie and Carly are goin' steady? Sam, you're friends with them, right?" A boy asks me. Is there no place I can go to get away from Carly and Freddie?

"Yeah, what's it to ya?" I ask aggressively.

"It's kinda weird, is all I'm sayin'," the boy says, "Little Freddo has been crushin' on her forever."

"Psh, tell me about it," says a girl, who I know to have a crush on Freddie as well, which is ridiculous because she's never had a conversation with him. She has bright pink hair and multiple ear rings, but she dresses in a preppy polo shirt and jeans- which I have been told is to impress Freddie.

"Anyway, do you think that Carly really likes him? I think it's just pity date stuff," Another boy says, who is wearing a black shirt that says 'Whatever,' and dark blue jeans, he has shaggy, brown hair.

"Of course Carly doesn't like him!" I say with aggression, pointing a finger at him. I'm always more aggressive around my detention buddies for some reason. "She just thinks she does."

I was finally able to get the group off of the Carly/Freddie topic by the end of lunch. I then trudge to Spanish class, which I'm pretty good at. I just like learning a new language because then you can yell at people, and they have no idea what you're saying. I never take any notes, but I normally pay attention.

Not today, though. My mind kept wandering to that dork and my best friend. It was not a good feeling to know that they had _that_ much of a hold on me. They weren't even in the same room as me, and I was obsessing over their relationship.

I smile as I walk out of Spanish and to my next class. Gym. My favorite class by far because all we ever do is play doge ball and kickball, so I can whip red rubber balls at nerds and not get in trouble for it! It the perfect situation for me.

I quickly change into the required gray gym top and baggy blue basketball shorts. Only bad thing about gym this week is that Freddie is in my class, so he'll be on my team for everything. That also means I can't whip a red rubber ball at him, which I want to do badly.

The gym teachers announce that we will be playing dodge ball today. Just the thing to get rid of some of my aggression. I'm sure the rest will be taken out on some other geek later today.

We get into position and the whistle that signals the start of the game. I get a ball as quickly as I can and dodge the balls that come at me. That kind of thing always happens. They think that they should get rid of me first, because I'm the best player, which is no use, because I'm always the last person standing.

I throw the ball with all my might, then watch it smack an unsuspecting Gibby straight in the chest.

"You're out, Gibby!" I yell menacingly across the gym.

"Aww, man!" He says, and sulks to the sidelines.

One of the girls throws me another ball. That's what they do, if a ball rolls in their direction, they pick it up and give it to me. I'm the only girl that actually likes this game.

I see Freddie a few feet in front of me, in the stupid crouch he goes into every game. He vaguely resembles a Sumo wrestler. I smirk and gather all my strength, then whip the ball at the back of his head.

"OW!" He screams, spinning around to see me holding in a laugh. "Sam, I'm on your team!" He says in a angry tone. He only uses that tone with me, and not to anyone else. Even if he's angry at someone else, it sounds different when he yells at them then when he yells at me. It makes me feel special to know he has a tone reserved just for me.

"Oops, my hand must have slipped," I say, attempting to sound innocent.

"I think you did that on purpose," He says, pointing an accusing finger at me. I shrug as another ball is handed to me and I launch it across the room. I see someone walking to the sidelines a few seconds later, which makes me smile.

I quickly change in the girls locker room when the dodge ball game is over- of course my team won. I wait by the doors when I'm done, the only girl among a bunch of guys.

The group by the door waiting for the end of class grows, until finally the bell rings. I'm out the door in a flash, trying to get to my locker on the other side of the school. I hear someone calling my name, and I don't have to look behind me to see who it is. I smile to myself, because for some reason I didn't expect Freddie to catch up to me. Normally he does, he walks fast and calls my name, but I just slow slightly until he catches up. He's always semi-panting when he catches me.

"What's up with you today?" He asks.

"What do you mean?" I reply. Even though I know quite well what he means.

He means 'What's up with you tattling on Carly, actually going to class on time, sitting with other people at lunch, avoiding us in science, and hitting me in the face with a dodge ball?'

Yeah, so I didn't really want to deal with having to watch Carly and Freddie be together. Is it that big of a deal that I just kinda avoided them?

"You're acting different," He states, adjusting his backpack strap on his shoulder.

"What? Is this about me sitting with someone other than Carly and you at lunch? I figured I'd give you some alone time as a couple while it lasts," I say.

"While it lasts? You think we'll break up soon? Did Carly say something?" He says in a flash. I sigh.

"Carly didn't say anything. But I think I know my best friend," He gives me a blank stare, so I elaborate. "You think that after years of turning you down, Carly is just randomly going to agree to go out with you? I thought a geek was supposed to be smart."

"Carly has seen the light. We'll be together forever!" He exclaims. I didn't even try to hold in my laughter, leaning forward a bit and laughing in his face.

"Wow, that's good. Thanks for the laugh, Fredward!" I say, and start to walk away to my locker. I hear his footsteps following me.

"You know what? I think you're jealous."

I tense and turn to him slowly.

"What?" I snap, "I'm not jealous of you and Carly!"

"You don't want to be the third wheel!" He says accusingly. I feel myself relax. He still doesn't know. Good.

"Whatever, Freddie. I still think that she'll dump you by the end of the week."

"Wanna bet?"

I smirk. I know Carly. I would win. Plus, I kinda liked the fact that he was betting on their relationship. Carly wouldn't like it if she knew.

"You're on," I reply with a smirk, taking his outstretched hand and shaking it. "I hope you're ready to loose."

"Wait, what's the price?"

I think, then it dawns on me. "Loser has to do the usge, live on iCarly!"

"Fine. Get ready Sam! You don't know the true love me and Carly share! You're going to lose!"

"Don't bet on it," I smirk.

"We just did," Freddie says smugly, then turns and saunters (kinda) off to his last class.

--

Yaaaay! I'm actually really happy with this. I like this story line a lot, so get ready!

Tell me what you think! You can thank 4everyoung for giving me the idea of a sequel to iRant.

Also, a HUGE thanks to my beta, who has made me feel much more certain that this will be my best iCarly fic EVER! You know who you are! : )

Review!!

-Freakers


	2. Day 1 and a half

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

iFight  
Day 1.5

Walking to Carly's apartment after school, I think about what I'm going to do. I guess I'll just crash at her place and wait until she gets home from detention. Then I can talk some sense into her. Get her to dump Freddie, that way I'll win the bet. Not to mention he won't be going out with anyone anymore. It's a win, win situation for me, how could that get any better?

I walk into the apartment complex and up to Carly's apartment, picking the lock and strolling in. Carly knows that I'm not going to my house, and that I'll be spending the night tonight. I normally do when my mom gets a new boyfriend. I just stay away for a few nights.

I found that out a while ago, when my mom first started internet dating. I was home when her first date was scheduled to come over. My mom was freaking out about the date all afternoon, and when the date was nearly at the front door, she told me to stay upstairs all night, because she didn't want me in the way. I told her that I would just go to Carly's, and started to walk to the door. She screeched and hurried me up to my room, explaining that she hadn't told her date she had a kid, and didn't want to freak him out. So I had to stay quiet all night. Not a fun time.

I eventually climbed out the window in my room and went to Carly's anyway.

So now, when my mom tells me she's having a date that night, I just go to Carly's before the guy can come.

Spencer walks into the main room. "Hey Sam, where's Carly?" He asks me. I shrug.

"Eh, she got detention," I say, acting like it was nothing. Obviously, Carly getting a detention is taken more deeply than me getting one, because Spencer's face screws into a strange expression.

"What?" He exclaimed. I figured he means 'how', not 'what'. I casually walk into the kitchen and to the fridge, taking out a pudding cup before I continue.

"Carly took my seat behind Freddie in English and she got it trouble for it," I say like it's no big deal. I rip of the lid to my pudding cup and lick the pudding off of it, something I always do to get the maximum pudding intake.

Spencer still looks confused. "Why would she take your seat behind Freddie?"

I hesitate, and close my eyes for a moment. I don't want to say it. But I KNOW I have to. "They're dating now. Isn't that nutty?"

"Carly and Freddie? No way!" Spencer says excitedly. I cringe inwardly, making sure not to give anything away from my facial expression.

"Yeah, I guess they have a date tonight or something," I say. I don't know why I keep spewing random facts about they're short relationship. It make me feel horrible to do it, but I can see the mixture of happiness and confusion on Spencer's face. Happiness that Freddie has gotten his wish, but confusion about why Carly suddenly likes him.

I half wish that _I _could have those feelings, too. That I don't have to be weighed down with my jealousy for Carly.

Spencer and I chat for a while more, then he leaves to go and get supplies for his latest project.

I pull out a book- a sequel to the one I had to read when I made a bet with Freddie- and read it. I love the book, it's so adventurous and fast paced. The main character gets into so many situations that he always gets out of using clever thinking and the things around him.

My head snaps up from the book as I'm thinking this.

That's _it!_ All I need to do is use some clever thinking to get out of this pickle of a situation _I'm _in! It's so smart, I almost can't believe I came up with it.

The only thing is that I'm not sure I'm capable of thinking cleverly.

The apartment door is flung open and a mad Carly storms in.

"Sam!" She shouts, and I cringe. Wow, I didn't know she was _this_ mad at me!

"Carly!" I shout back, hoping to get her to laugh. She just looks at me evilly.

"Don't get sassy with me, Sam! I'm too angry with you. You blew me off all day and got me in the worst detention of my life!" She rants, dropping her backpack on the floor next to mine and harshly taking off her coat and scarf. She stays where she is by the door, not coming in any further. I take it that she doesn't want to be near me, seeing as I'm standing by the bar in the kitchen.

"More like the only detention of your life," I mutter. Carly narrows her eyes.

"I had to sew patches onto Ms. Brigg's underwear while she played bagpipe music!" She screeched.

"Wow."

"Yeah, thanks to you!"

"Carly, why are you even blaming me? I'm not the one who did anything wrong in the first place," I say angrily, feeling I had a right to defend myself. I mean, I wasn't wrong, was I? She was the one who took my seat to begin with.

Carly sigh and takes a few steps towards me, but stops when she reaches the couch. "I guess you're right," she says slowly. That's one of the things I always liked about Carly, she could easily see each side of an argument, and was never one to argue in the first place. I've only seen her truly mad once, when she was positive she was right and I was wrong. The friendship anniversary tee-shirt fiasco.

"Well, whatever. You probably won't get another detention in your life, so I guess you just got them all in one," I joke. Carly smiles and walks closer to me, standing on the other side of the bar, she looks down at her hands, which are resting on the countertop.

"Are you angry at me?" She asks suddenly.

"What? No, I'm not _angry_," I say, which is true. I'm not angry at her.

I'm merely in a jealous rage.

"Oh," She says quietly. I sigh, because I know I'm going to have to explain myself to her too. Which entitles me not telling her the whole truth.

"Carls, look," I say, putting my weight on my left foot instead of my right, "I'm sorry for not really hanging out with you today-"

"Sam, it's oka-" Carly says, cutting off my explanation with I have been preparing in my head for the last five minutes.

"Shh!" I silence her, and she looks a bit thrown off, but I can tell now that she knows better. I'm not one to apologize. Or explain myself. "Anyway, I just didn't really want to be around you and Freddie acting all couple-ey. I mean-" I shudder for emphasis, "Eww. I don't really feel much like being a third wheel, you know? Kinda awkward," I have been looking her in the eyes this entire time, but I can't do it. I look away. I can't basically lie right to my best friends face! I'm about to continue, but Carly pus her hands on mine and stops me.

"It's okay. I get it," She says I gulp, because I really hope she doesn't.

"Cool," I manage to squeak, and I clear my throat. I take my hands out from under hers and walk over to the couch, collapsing on it. Carly comes over and sits next to me.

We sit in silence for a bit. Carly is the first one to speak.

"You don't like that I'm going out with Freddie, do you?"

I gulp. What I'm I going to say? 'Oh, yeah! I don't really like it, because I think I'm in love with Freddie! Isn't that funny? Ha ha ha!' Psh, as if! There is no way I can just tell Carly, now that she's going out with him.

"Erm, not exactly?" I finally say. She looks confused, so I tell her the half-truth. That way I'm not totally bummed for lying. "I just think it's weird that after all those years of not liking him, you like him. What brought it on? It's like one day you were all, 'Oh, we're just friends!' to, 'Oh my god! We're going out!'. I mean, come on!" I say, Carly looks a bit shocked.

"I don't really sound like that, do I?"

"Carly," I say sternly, and she laughs.

"Sorry," She says, then becomes serious. "Truthfully, I don't really know. I just started to see him in a new light, and I guess I liked it."

Great. There's that talk about the light again. _'Carly has seen the light. We'll be together forever!' _I'm worried that maybe he's right.

"I think you're delusional," I say, and Carly laughs. Like I'm making a _joke_.

"Whatever you say, Sam. Now, come help me get ready for my first date with Freddie!" She says happily, standing up and rushing upstairs, acting like she's giving me a prize or something. I get up and grudgingly go upstairs.

Maybe I can work this 'prize' to my advantage and get her to wear that hideous sweater from the Dorfmans.

--

Me and Carly were sitting on the couch watching girly cow while Carly waited for Freddie to walk to the two steps from his door to hers and get her for the date.

Carly was wearing a flouncey white skirt the rested just above her knees and a

fitted fuchsia top. She had a silver heart necklace on, too.

As you can see, my plan to have her wear the hideous Dorkman sweater failed. She laughed in my face when I suggested it and said, 'Yeah right, Sam! I'll wear that sweater when you kiss Gibby,'. So my dreams of her wearing the sweater are gone.

There is a knock at the door and both me and Carly straighten and look to the door.

"It's him!" She says happily, sounding out of breath. She stands up and smoothes her skirt before rushing to the door to answer it. "Hey."

"Hey!" I hear Freddie's dorkily excited voice say. He's finally living out his dream, which makes me a tad bit sad. Because it was his dream to date Carly, not me.

Freddie walks in and my breath catches in my throat. Because, my God did that boy look handsome.

He's wearing a green button down shirt that looks to have been steamed, pressed, ironed- the works- and nice black pants. He has a single yellow flower in his hand. He gives it to Carly, who blushes and takes it.

"Bye Sam, tell Spencer I'm on my date with Freddie and that I have my phone!" Carly tells me while she's walking out the door, grabbing the sliver handbag that was on a nearby table and closing the door after her.

I sat for a while, just sitting. Not even thinking. I was too overwhelmed by the scene I just witnessed. Carly actually going on a date with Freddie.

No way.

Then, for some reason, I remember Valentines Day at our school. I can hear the announcement as if it was yesterday. _'White means you're friends, pink is be my valentine, and red means I love you.' _

The only reason I remember this is because Freddie had bought a red flower and a white flower, and when he saw me in the hallway, he stopped me and pulled a flower out of his backpack and handed it to me. It was a red flower. I looked at him shocked, and he smiled and said 'Happy Valentines Day!' then walked away. I was speechless. 'Freddie loves me!' I remember thinking.

Then I checked the tag on the flower. It said - '_For my Carly.'_ I ran after him, chucked the flower at him head and said 'You gave me Carly's flower, Dork!'

He flushed and picked the flower up off the ground, then handed me the while flower. 'Sorry,' He said.

The tag on my flower said _'For my friend, Sam.' _Because white means that we're friends. And red means 'I love you'.

_Wait, __that's_ it!

I get up from the couch and to the computer as fast as I can, clicking the internet icon. I type '' into the address bar, then 'flower color meanings' into the search bar on zaplook.

I search the listings until I find a promising site. I smile widely at what I've found.

_'**Yellow** - Friendship, joy, happiness. If you want to slow things down, yellow, the color of friendship, is the color to give.'_

The color of friendship. And he gave it to Carly.

I wonder if he knows that? But who cares, it makes me feel a whole lot better just reading it.

I go back to the couch and sink into it, satisfied. Watching a 'Girly Cow' rerun, I feel tired, and I'm not one to reject sleep. I let my eyes close and dreams take over my mind.

--

I find myself in school at my locker. I'm the only one in the hallway, so I figure that class is going on now.

_I see Freddie coming from his locker and to mine. "Why aren't you in class?" I ask him. Freddie looks at me strangely._

"Class hasn't started yet."

I raise an eyebrow, "Then where is everyone?" Freddie smiles.

"Come with me," He says, then takes my hand and pulls me towards the auditorium. My hand is exploding with tingles, and it feels strangely good.

We enter the door to go back stage. It's pitch black and I can't see anything as Freddie leads me forward. He expertly dodges the ropes and curtains that I can only see when they are inches away from my face.

"Since when does our school have an auditorium?" I ask, but Freddie shushes me and leads me down the large front curtain. He searches for the opening and pulls me through so that we are standing on the stage.

"Freddie, what are we doing?" A spotlight shines on us, but I still can't see past the stage. All I see is Freddie standing next to me, holding my hand. He steps closer and takes my other hand, too. I feel myself blush as he comes closer.

"I know that you're worried about what people would think about us," Freddie says into my ear, "But don't worry, we're not afraid of being in the spotlight."

And he's right. What would people think if I suddenly came out with having a think for Fredward 'The Dork' Benson? Deep down I was always afraid of what people think or say about me. But standing on the stage with Freddie, I found I really don't care what they think with him by my side.

I saw someone come through the curtains out of the corner of my eye. I turn my head and see Carly wearing the ugly sweater.

"Sam! Oh my gosh my date with Freddie was _amazing!_" She said, clasping her hands together and batting her eyelashes. Freddie held my hand tighter and gave Carly a mean look. She suddenly looked confused, then came up and shook me by the shoulders, my hands pulled away from Freddie's. As soon as my hands left his, he was gone.

"Freddie!" I called, but Carly kept shaking me, like she was trying to get me to wake up.

"Sam!" She called me, then I heard her giggle. "Sam, get up!"

--

"What happened?" I hear myself ask sleepily, yawning widely. I'm not fully there yet, still in dream land, you know? It's like when something really good happens, and you're living it, but you're watching it happen at the same time. I was like that already from the dream I just had, but after what Carly said next, I wouldn't stop watching. It was almost like my mind was telling my spirit to come back in, but my spirit said 'Nope! It's too messed up in there!'

Carly giggled. "Why did you call Freddie's name in you're sleep? That's not really something you want to do since I'm kinda _dating_ him."

"I did what now?" I said, becoming defensive for no good reason. Carly laughed again, so I decided to act like it was nothing. "So, why did you wake me up? Did you not see me in a peaceful slumber?"

"Yea, but I thought you'd like to hear all the details about my date with Freddie," Carly said. She was sitting on the edge of the couch, looking like she would leap up at any moment because she can't contain her excitement.

I groan, "Why would _anyone_ want to hear about _anything_ that has to do with Freddie?" What I mean is why would **Iwant to hear anything that has to do with Carly going on a date with Freddie.  
"Oh, come on Sam! You have no choice, because I need to talk about it! And it's not like I'm going to talk to Spencer about it, I mean eww."**

"I'm not sure if you noticed, but I'm a bit weirded out by you going out with him still," I say, giving her a look, which as my best friend, she is supposed to interpret and understand everything.

But I guess she doesn't interpret it right, because she stands up, lends me a hand to get up too, then says, "I know you don't, but I really like him, Sam," She has that pleading look on her face again, as if she asking me to accept her 'love' for him. Like that's going to happen.

I sigh, figuring she would never give up. I feel I know her better than she knows me sometimes. "Fine, I listen to your stupid date story. As long as there is a plentiful supply of ice-cream nearby."

Carly laughs, her shoulders bobbing a bit like they do when she only laughs once or twice at something, not when she is full out laughing. "We just got a new carton of chocolate chip cookie dough."

"Sweet," I say, then she gives me a strange look. "No pun intended, but you can take it that way if you want."

We go upstairs and I listen to her talk about Freddie. Even as we are laying in her double bed- because neither of us want to sleep on the floor- she talks about him. I was so relieved when she finally went to sleep at 11:00 o'clock.

I fell asleep soon after, hoping to relive my dream.

* * *

Hey guys! Sorry it took a while for me to update! I finishes it a few days ago, and I've been waiting for my beta to read it. I haven't got anything back yet, so, I'm sorry I posted this without your input! I hope it's good! D:

Anyway, did you find the foreshadow in this chapter? Huh? Did ya? If you did - or think you did - great!

This one is super long for me. :D Hopefully they'll all be this long, right? xD

Anyways, enjoy and review!

-Freakers


	3. Day 2

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

iFight  
Day 2

I close my locker door and turn to Carly. "Hey Carls, are we planning for iCarly tonight?"

"Maybe," She says, taking out a text book and turning to me. "Me and Freddie are going to the movies tonight."

I tighten my grip on the back-pack strap that is strung over my shoulder. I try to think happy thoughts, but the only one that comes to mind is smacking Carly in the head, which is getting really tempting. Maybe some observation skills will pop into that mind of hers. Who knows how that thing works, because normally she's brilliant and picks up on all of my hints, but sometimes it's like this.

"What movie?" I ask casually, leaning against the locker. I'm hoping this makes me look somewhat attractive, because Freddie is coming this way. He's looking directly at Carly, so I take this chance to mess with my hair a little and pull at my shirt.

Neither of them take notice to my frantic actions.

"Hey, we were just talking about you!" Carly says, giving Freddie a quick hug.

"Yeah, and how you still sleep with a teddy bear," I add.

"I do not!" He screams at me. "Carly, I don't sleep with a teddy bear."

"Yes, he does," I say, making sure to sound serious. "He named it after you and pretends to kiss it at night." I can see it's bothering him that I'd say such mean - and I hope untrue - stuff about him, but, hey! I think he deserves if for what he's putting me through.

"That's enough, guys." Carly says, but I can see in her eyes that she was a tad disturbed by the teddy-bear thing. Yes! Score: 1 me, Freddie 0.

"Fine, be a fun killer."

"It's only enjoyable for one of us, I hope you know," Freddie says to me.

"Did I say it was fun for you? Better yet, did I say I care about your level of enjoyment?" I smirk, then promptly turn and walk away. I don't need to see his face, because I've already seen and memorized it a thousand times before.

--

I walk to my locker after fifth period, and see Tareen putting up a poster.

"Hey Tareen, what's the poster for?" I ask. She turns to me excitedly.

"Oh my gosh, Sam, it's soo cool! You know how I'm on the student council? Well we are having a dance this Saturday. The theme is 'Under the Stars'! We are going to stream Christmas lights everywhere and-"

"That's nice Tareen," I say, closing my locker door and walking away. Freddie spots me and walks over.

"What was Tareen babbling on about this time?" He asks, laughing. I smirk, thinking of what to say. He's going to want to ask Carly, but she still has her ADD heart set on him, so she'll say yes.

"I don't know. I tuned her out after 'Oh my gosh'," I say.

"You know, that is why people dislike you," Freddie says suddenly.

"What are you talking about, Fred-dork? Tons of people like me!"

"Yeah, like how I like you? Or the male population of Seattle?"

"I thought we were friends," I say, sounding strangely innocent. I couldn't help it, though. Was he really being sarcastic about our friendship? I know I push him around a lot, but I thought that we were friends. I see the look on Freddie's face telling me that I goofed. So, of course, I feel inclined to insult. I have to sweep this under the rug before any more attention is put onto it. "But I guess it's for the better, because I don't really like being friends with someone as dorky as you."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Well, you can just stay away from me and Carly then!" He seethes. I narrow my eyes.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?"

"Carly told me how you were 'uncomfortable' with our relationship. She feels bad for making you upset!" Freddie says harshly. Well gosh, for one who is 'in love', he sure is abrasive. "You are trying to talk her into breaking up with me. That's not fair to the bet."

"So, you want me to stay away from Carly because I'm a 'negative influence' on your relationship, but you continuing to schmooze it up is completely fair? Okay, now that's messed up."

"I think that is a completely reasonable request!" Freddie say firmly.

"You really think that, dork?"

"Yeah, maybe I do!"

"Well, that make's you even stupider than I thought you were."

"Nice grammar."

"Who are you, the Grammar Police?"

"Guys, cut it out!" Carly says, stepping between us. Woah, I didn't realize that we were so close in the first place. "Can you not argue in public?"

A crowd had formed, probably hoping for a fist fight, although I'm not sure why they were so interested in it. They all know how it would end.

With me winning, of course.

But me and Freddie never physically fight like that. It's just me giving him bodily harm from time to time.

"He started it," I say, pointing a finger at Freddie.

"I don't care who-" Carly was saying, until she was stopped by an annoying voice behind the crowd that was beginning to scatter. "Oh no," She whispered.

"Ms. Briggs?" Freddie whispered in a high pitched squeak.

"Nice voice," I commented.

"Sam! This is not the time!" He replied. Ms. Briggs weaved her way into the opening that Carly, Freddie and me were standing.

"What is going on here? I hear a large crowd whispering about Sam and Freddie going to get into a fist fight?!" Ms Briggs snapped at us. Freddie and Carly's eyes went wide.

"Ms. Shay," Ms. Briggs continued, "Were you the one to break them up?"

"Yes, Ms. Briggs."

"Good." Ms Briggs says in her sweet voice, but then yelled at her, "Then go to class!"

Carly jumped and rushed off to class, not saying goodbye to us and not even looking back.

"As for you two," Ms. Briggs said. I tense on the inside, but don't show it. I make sure that my shoulders are slumped and I'm putting my wait on one leg, looking bored -- like I've done this so many times before, which I have. "Detention tonight, both of you!" She turns on her heel and walks away, going up the stairs.

"See you later, Ms. Briggs!" I call after her.

"Get to class!" She screeches, not looking back.

"Great job, Sam! Now we have detention!" Freddie says to me, looking quite angry.

"So you're saying this is my fault? You were the one that insulted me in the first place!"

"Whatever, Sam. I'm going to class," He says, sighing, trying to calm himself down. It doesn't seem to help because I can still his the look on his face.

How do you explain the look? It's angry, and annoyed, and something I can't explain all rolled into one. And he uses it with me, or when we get a bogus review for iCarly. So, mostly used on me.

Freddie turns after a moment and walks to his class that's really close to where we had been fighting, and slips in just as the bell rings. I stand there for a moment, looking at the air the used to be Freddie.

"Shoot, I'm late!" I finally realize, so I run up the stairs and to my next class.

--

I walk into detention at the last possible second, which Briggs kindly disregards, since normally I'm significantly late to detention. Freddie is already here. He probably got here as fast as he could, the nub. I don't think he understands that detention starts and ends at the same time for everyone.

"Alright, you two. I was just informed of a personal emergency, so I will need to use the phone in the teachers lounge. I will have Mr. Butburn come and check on you periodically," She tells us. I held in my smirk as much as possible, because her personal emergencies normally involve Randy Jackson. "BEHAVE!" She adds before walking out the door.

I'm excited, because I've never had Ms. Briggs leave in the middle of detention. I turn to Freddie, smiling.

"Isn't this great? We can play paper football the whole time like we do in Mr. Howard's detention!"

Freddie didn't reply. He kept on looking straight ahead. I waved a had in front of his face vigorously, and the most he did was blink.

"What's up with you? Are you seriously going to act like this is important? Do you not remember the time when you _snuck in_ to detention and purposely disobeyed the rules?"

Freddie didn't answer, but he flinched slightly at the tone of my voice. Good, because my good mood was quickly turning sour. I scoot my desk so that the edge of it was touching Freddie's.

"Cut. It. Out," Freddie says from the side of his mouth, not looking at me and hardly moving.

"Oh! I get an answer!" I say, acting overly excited. I see his eyebrow furrow.

"What if Butburn comes when we're talking?" He says, turning his head slightly to me. I smile.

"Butburn's not going to come when he hears I'm in this detention."

"Why not?"

"Do you need to ask?" I say bluntly. Freddie nods and laughs a bit.

I reach into my backpack and pull out a piece of loose-leaf paper, expertly folding it into a paper football.

"I get a feeling you do this a lot," Freddie says in awe at my speed and precision.

"Detention or making paper footballs?"

"Both?" Freddie replies, which makes me laugh. He sounded so innocent and clueless, it was hilarious. I love it, because the fact is, I'm about as innocent as him. I just hide it better.

Think about it, we've only had around one boyfriend or girlfriend (I'm not counting Carly), and barely have kissed anyone.

Carly, on the other hand… I don't think I need to explain myself.

"You would be correct," I say, half teasing. Freddie laughs a bit and moves to a more comfortable and casual looking position in his seat. I move, too, and set the football up to start.

"Wait," Freddie says, looking a bit embarrassed. "I don't know how to play."

I look at him wide eyed. "You don't know how to play paper football. I bet even Gibby knows that!"

"No more bets!" Freddie whines.

"Figure of speech?" I suggest. Freddie smiles. I quickly explain to him the rules and regulations of paper football and we start to play.

"This is actually really fun! I wonder why no one's ever asked me to play before," Freddie says about halfway through the game. He's doing well, but I'm still winning. The only person I've ever lost paper football to is Ripoff Rodney, and he cheated to win. They don't call him Rip-off for nothing.

I look up and raise and eyebrow. I'm about to answer when he cuts me off.

"Don't answer that."

"I thought you might not want me to," I reply. Freddie smiles and flicks the football through the middle of my fingers set up like a goal post.

I let my gaze shift up and over to the clock. My mouth drops open.

"Oh my God!" I say, turning to Freddie. "It's four o'clock!"

Freddie looks at me strangely and checks the clock himself. "But detention ends at three thirty."

"Yeah, that's why I was so shocked, dork," I say in a why-are-you-so-stupid-sometimes tone. I roll my eyes, pick up my backpack, and get up to leave.

"Sam! You can't just leave! Ms. Briggs hasn't dismissed us!" Freddie yells at me.

"Chances are she's already gone, like we should be. Hey, can I hitch a ride with you? My mom told me not to bother her after school today, which she probably didn't even need to ask me in the first place."

"Fine. Can I use your cell phone to call my mom, then? I still haven't gotten a new one after you _destroyed_ my old one," Freddie points out. I sigh.

"Yeah, yeah. Call your mommy," I say, digging my cell phone out of my pocket and tossing it to him. He called his mom and we were picked up in about ten minutes. While we waited, we talked about iCarly mostly. Freddie did mention that he wanted to join a school sports team, and was considering boy's badminton. I swear, I laughed so hard I think I might of pierced and internal organ, which I think discouraged Freddie a bit, but the idea of him playing badminton was too much for me. I could just see him in his dodge-ball-sumo-crouch.

Once we got to Bushwell Plaza, I was mostly clamed down, but I lost it when Freddie recapped the event to Carly. I could see that Carly was trying hard not to laugh along with me. She kept saying things like 'Sam, stop it!', and I could hear the smile in her voice.

It seemed as soon as me and Freddie got to Carly's house, they left to go to their precious movie. I feel like I'm being left out.

Wait, I _am_ being left out! Those jerks.

So, in order to spite them, I decide that I'll busy myself by doing something. What exactly I was going to do that would spite them? I have no clue. Defeated by my permanent brain fart, I sit down on the couch for a minute or two, wondering what Carly and Freddie are doing now. It doesn't take me long to decide that I'm going to stop wondering.

I'm going to find out what they're doing, so I won't have to wonder. So it's not technically stalking, but…

It's basically stalking. Which means I can't let them see me following them.

I grab Carly's black hoodie that was on the coat rack and dash out of the building. I run in the direction on the movie theater, slipping on the sunglasses I grabbed before leaving. As I round the corner to the movie theater, I see Carly and Freddie in the ticket line. There are about two people in front and behind them. I stop and catch my breath before stealthily getting into line.

My heart is thumping, knowing that I really shouldn't be spying on their date, but I can't stop myself. I need to know. I can see them holding hands, and it breaks off another part of my heart, sinking down into my stomach, where all the other pieces are. I just need to see how into each other they are. Freddie is watching Carly intently as she tells him some sort of story. I see her gaze flicker up for a second, watching something for a moment, before looking back down to Freddie. I look over to where she was looking.

And there was Jake and a couple of his hot friends. I smirk. Mind wandering already, Carly?

But it didn't really seem like it, I guess. She was still holding his hand, and I couldn't see anything in her eyes that might give her away…

Crap, this might end up being a _good_ date, unlike my mother's dates.

My mind goes back and forth for a few minutes, and then I hear Carly's voice ripping me from my thoughts.

"Two tickets for 'Harry Potter', please?" She says, Freddie handing the woman in the booth the money. Good think I listened, I think to myself, because otherwise I wouldn't know what movie they are going to see.

Soon it's my turn to buy my ticket (I get one for 'Harry Potter'). I buy a large popcorn for myself and go to the theater room, or whatever they call it. Carly and Freddie are sitting smack-dab in the middle of the theater, so I quickly go to the last row, where I can keep an eye on them. There aren't many people in the theater, so I have a pretty clear view.

The previews are still playing, you know all the ads they have before the actual movie previews. Carly and Freddie are sitting next to each other with the popcorn they are sharing on the arm rest in the middle of them. Freddie does the 'fake-yawn-put-arm-over-shoulder' thing that guys think is oh so clever. I nearly gag.

Carly turns to him and laughs, I can barely hear what they're saying, but I can make it out. "What was that?" She says playfully.

"What? I was being suave!" Freddie defends himself.

"Oh yeah, that was smooth," Carly says, laughing. Freddie beings to slink his hand away, a disappointed look on his face. "Wait. I never said I didn't like it there."

Freddie smiles and puts his arm back around her shoulders, pulling her a little closer to him. I snarl to myself and slump into my seat.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

I'm soooooo sorry! With school starting, I was really focused on other stuff, so it was hard to get into the writing groove. I'm sorry it took so long to update, but if I were you, I would start expecting long updates from me. It takes me a while to update in the first place, but with school it takes even longer. I hope I'll update at least once or twice a month.

Review, please!! :) It would make me very happy!

-Freakers


	4. Day 3

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

iFight  
Day 3

Waking up after stalking Carly and Freddie on their date, I feel significantly worse. It may be on account of the fact that I guzzled down nearly two large popcorns' and a chocolate bar, but I'm going to say it's because of a broken heart. Which, medically, it's probably a mix of the two.

So, I go on autopilot the rest of the morning until I get to school. I vaguely remember the turkey bacon I made for breakfast, but that's about it. I'm surprised I have on an outfit with matching colors, because I'm no good in the morning and normally I wake up in Carly's apartment, not mine, and she picks out an outfit for me.

Anyway, so I get to school and meet up with Carly and Freddie at Carly's locker.

"Hey guys, how was the movie date?" I ask them, opening my locker. Although I know perfectly well how it went. They cuddled the whole time, then walked home holding hands. I didn't follow them up to the hallway, though, because I was afraid they would kiss before going into their apartments. I don't think I'm ready to see them kiss.

"It was okay," Carly says. I raise an eyebrow. She looked pretty happy last night, not just 'okay'. I decide that she is only trying to protect my feelings, since she knows I'm pretty much against their relationship. Well, not pretty much, I am against it.

"Cool," I say after a minute. Freddie gives me a weird look, like he's trying to decipher what I just said, as if I was talking in code. Hello, Freddork! All I said was cool, and cool pretty much just means cool with me. I'm not clever enough to speak in code, most of the time I'm pretty blunt because I don't really care enough to put what I'm saying _into_ code. It just wastes thinking time that I can spend thinking about something else.

"So, what'd you do last night?" Carly asks me. I feel the rock in my stomach sink down a bit further.

"Uh, I was…" I look around for inspiration and find the poster for the upcoming school dance. Without thinking, I blurt out, "I was thinking about who I'm going to ask to the dance!"

"There's a dance coming up?" Both Carly and Freddie say at the same time. They then look at each other and laugh. I swear, sometimes those two act like twins. And now they're conjoined twins since they are always holding hands.

"Err… yes?" I say, pointing to the poster above some lockers down the hallway. They both turn to look.

"Awesome!" Carly says, then looks at Freddie expecting something. Gee, I wonder what it could be. Freddie's eyes bug out for a second at Carly's half peppy, half needy intensity.

"Do you want to go?" Freddie says, Carly smiles, but says nothing, edging him on. "With me?" He finally adds uncertainly.

"Of course!" Carly says. She looks up to the clock and has a surprised look on her face. "Oh, I've gotta run!" She gives Freddie a quick hug and runs off. Freddie turns to me and raises his eyebrows.

"We're going to the dance together," He tells me cockily. I give him the 'you're-so-stupid' look.

"I was right here the whole time." I say. Freddie smirks.

"I would say that I'm winning."

"You don't know Carly like I do," I tell him. Freddie shrugs and walks off to him next class. I let out a huff and go to my class, too.

--

I'm the first one out of class as the bell rings, and I'm not sure how I do it, even though I'm always the first one. My seat is in the back of the classroom, but I always have my stuff ready to go about ten minutes before the bell.

I see a guy I know, that's not horrible looking, and go up to him instantly. He would make a good date for the dance, and that's all I'm thinking about. Because I _have_ to have a date now that I told them that I would have one.

Okay, what do I know about him… I think his name is Mark, he's in my grade, he's super quite… and I think that's about it.

"Hey Mark!" I call out. He looks around until he spots me, then stops so I can catch up to him. When I get to him, he says nothing, waiting for me to talk first.

"Do you want to go with me to the dance?" I ask him. I can hear a bit of dread in my voice as I ask him, which makes a bit of sense. I mean, I don't _really_ want to go with Mark.

His face screws up in a regretful look. "I already asked someone else," He says quietly and simply.

"Who?" I question him. He looks frightened, until a girl comes up to him and gives him a quick hug.

"Hey Mark," She says, smiling.

"I'm going with Stacy," he tells me. I look her over. Stacy is wearing a baby pink top and jeans, with a heart ring on her hand.

I don't say anything, and just walk away. I decide that I don't need Mark, and I'll just get someone else to go with me. So, I stop where I am, cover my eyes and spin with a finger pointed out. I stop spinning a moment later and uncover my eyes to see who my victim is.

Oh my God.

Poor Gibby.

I go up to him, tear him away from his current conversation (literally) and hold him up against the lockers. He looks scared, to say the least.

"Go with me to the dance," I say through gritted teeth.

"Well, um, I-" He starts to sputter.

"Just try to say no to me Gibby. Give it a try and see what will happen," I tell him.

So, your probably wondering why, all of the sudden, I have gone evil-bully-maniac on Gibby. Well, I'm not sure myself. It just happens and I don't really mind it, so I don't stop it.

"I'd love to go with you!" He says suddenly.

"Good." I say with an evil smile. I drop his shirt (because that's what I held on to when I held him against the lockers) as walk away satisfied, knowing that I don't have to lie about not having a date to Carly and Freddie.

And, best of all, that I'm able to get a date, which Freddie seems to think is impossible for me. Let's just push the 'forced' thing out of our minds.

The rest of the day lagged on. I sat with Carly and Freddie at lunch today, because I really didn't want to sit around and gossip about Carly and Freddie with my detention buddies.

So, after school I went to my own house (surprisingly) and watched T.V. in peace. I did go to Carly's house for a while before I decided to come home, and we were watching T.V just like I am now. But I didn't really want to sit through any more of Carly and Freddie cuddling and whispering in each others ear and giggling. Ugh, no. Count me out. So I left and here I am. Watching 'Girly Cow' all on my lonesome.

I watch T.V. for an hour or two more before I decided that it's safe to go back to Carly's house. Freddie's mom probably pulled him home for a tick bath or something lame. So I head out of my apartment complex and walk to Carly's.

While I walk, rain starts to fall lightly, and I groan. Normally I like to rain, but I'm not really in the mood lately. I don't feel like myself.

I feel almost like I'm constantly in a competition with Carly, even more now that she's dating Freddie. We are competing and she always wins. I hate it. Sometimes I'll forget my situation. Sometimes I'm able to have a good time. But not now, with the rain pouring down on me.

I remember that I used to love rain, because it made me feel cleansed and refreshed. I would purposely go and stand in the rain to get that feeling. I half-hope that the feeling will come as I round the corner and see Carly's apartment. But I just feel myself become weighted down and dirty.

I wait outside the doors of the lobby looking in for a moment, the rain pattering on my head. Lewbert is sleeping peacefully, sprawled out on his desk. I smile a bit, the first real smile that I can remember since the beginning of this week.

Just looking at Lewbert, I feel this strange sense of hope. Lewbert is still Lewbert, even if so many things around me are changing, some things will stay the same. I can feel my distorted sense of optimism telling me that this is a sign that my life will be normal again. All I can hope for now is that it will happen soon.

I smile up at the cloudy, raining sky.

I knew the rain wouldn't fail me.

I finally walk inside the lobby, careful not to wake Lewbert, as I walk to the stairs, and climb them up to Carly and Freddie's floor.

I go up to Carly's door and try to turn the handle. Locked. So, instead of knocking like the voice in the back of my head told me I should do, I take a bobby pin out of my hair and begin to pick the lock.

A few moments later, I get the door unlocked and swing it open without hesitation.

"Hey, Carls! I'm-" I start to say, but I stop. Because what I just witnessed going on is a bit startling. Unethical, even.

"Sam?!" Carly says, standing up off the couch.

"Never mind," I quietly and rush out of the entryway, running back down the stairs to the lobby. I can feel the tears welling up in my eyes.

I didn't just see what I just saw.

I didn't _want_ to see what I just saw.

But I saw it. And it really hurts.

I run out of the lobby, waking up Lewbert in my chaotic run through the complex, then slump against the brick wall outside. I put my head to my knees and let the tears fall.

Why did I have to go and walk in on them _making out_ on the sofa? There is just someone out to get me, and I know it. Is there any other explanation?

But I know that it's not just the kissing that I'm upset about. If Freddie would have kissed anyone else, I don't think that I would be as upset.

It's because he's kissing Carly, the girl of his dreams. Who just happens to be my obliviously back-stabbing best friend. It's almost hysterical how ironic this whole situation is.

I look up at the still raining sky and grimace. To think that the rain was my savior, so to speak. To think that I was _happy _before I walked into that apartment. But those two bumheads had to go and ruin my good mood.

Well, I'll show them. I'll show both of them at the dance, where I'll be smokin' hot, and I'll have a date to make Freddie jealous with. I'll show them. I'll show them both that I could care less, and that I'm doing fine! Even though I know that's a lie, they don't need to know.

I hear the door open and I look up. It's Carly. I quickly dry the tears from my eyes before she can notice.

Carly wraps the hoodie she's wearing around her a bit tighter, and she crosses her arms across her chest to keep it in place. Then she comes and sits next to me in the rain.

"Sam?" She says slowly.

"What?" I say, with a slight snap. Carly doesn't move away. She doesn't flinch. Because she knows me. She knows my life story. She knows that I get defensive, because that's just who I am.

"What happened back there?" She asks me quietly.

"You tell me."

"Sam," She says sternly. I raise my hands in defense.

"Sorry. Okay? I don't know what happened," I say truthfully. Carly smiles a little and nods. For a few moments we are silent. But it's by no means awkward. I know that Carly's only try to figure out what to say next. And I'm trying to figure out what Carly's try to figure out, so that I won't be surprised and I'll know how to answer.

Carly finally says, "Do you like Freddie?"

Anyway, her question was _definitely_ not what I was expecting. I don't know how long I take to recover from it, but I know I take more than three seconds. I finally answer no.

She looks at me with regret in her eyes. I know she would feel bad if she knew that she was breaking my heart. But there was more to it, but I couldn't figure it out. All I know is that _she_ knows that I'm lying, but she can't say anything more about it. She knows that I'll just deny it every time she asks.

"If it makes you feel any better, we had only kissed once before… so… yeah."

I give her props for the effort, but it definitely didn't make me feel any better.

I shrug. "It's fine," I lie. Carly gives me a look that lets me know that _she_ knows I'm lying, and that she's not convinced.

"If you were fine you wouldn't be sitting in the rain to help you feel better," She says, letting me know that she _does_ really know me. I haven't been nice enough to her lately, mentally anyway. It's for a good reason, I mean, but there is also a good reason why she's my best friend.

I don't say anything back, so Carly smiles at me and says, "Come on. Let's go inside."

I guess that I had a semi-worried look on my face, because she adds, "I sent Freddie home." I nod, no words coming to me. She stands up and lends me a hand, which I take. Carly pulls me up, and we stand there for a moment before I pull her into a hug. I feel bad for mentally ratting on her constantly, okay?

"Thanks, Carls," I say. But I mean thank you as in 'thanks-for-coming-after-me-and-being-a-good-friend-thank-you', not 'thanks-a-lot-for-stealing-Freddie-from-me-thank-you'.

"No problem. Let's get inside."

So we rush in together and run upstairs and to Carly's apartment.

--

My phone vibrates, waking me up from my position on Carly's couch. It's from Freddie, letting me know he'll be over soon. We are going to make a new Wake Up Spencer tonight, and I stayed down here with the T.V. waiting for his text.

I get up and go to the mirror, making sure I looked decent enough for it being around two in the morning. Within a few minutes, the door clicks open and Freddie walks in with his camera.

"Hey! You ready for this?" He asks me in a low voice, as not to wake Carly or Spencer.

"Yeah, let's do it," I say back with a smirk on my face. We walk to Spencer's room together, and stop at the door. We look at each other, and without speaking, I knew that Freddie wants me to open the door, and he'll follow behind me, and then we'll take it from there. I nod to let him know that I knew what to do.

I open the door and walk in. I feel Freddie's warm breath tickle my neck, letting me know that he was really close to me, and the corners of my lips start to tug upward.

I keep walking, and stop near the clock on Spencer's dresser. This is where we normally start to film.

"Okay, iCarly fans! Are you up for another round of Wake Up Spencer?" I hear Freddie say, signaling that the segment had started.

"It's not like we have anything better to do at two in the morning," I deadpan, and I hear Freddie laugh a little.

"Alright, let's wake him up."

I nod and walk up to the sleeping Spencer, leaning in close to his exposed ear. Freddie does the same.

"On three," I say, "One… Two.. Three!"

"Wake up Spencer!!" We yell into his ear, jerking him into a half-awake, half-asleep frenzy.

"Wah?!" He screams, making me and Freddie laugh.

We go on for about five more minutes, making Spencer say the most ridiculous things we could think of.

We left Spencer's room laughing, figuring we should let him go back to sleep.

"Want to watch it back?" Freddie asks me.

"Duh!" I reply, and we walk over to the couch and sit down as Freddie pulls up the video on his laptop. I scoot closer to him so I'll be able to see the image clearer. We watch the video, laughing at it as it played.

When it was over I look over to him as he looks over to me, and our eyes meet. I open my mouth to say something, but I'm so lost in his eyes, that I end up gaping like a fish.

This feels so awkward. Why isn't he looking away? Why isn't he saying _something?_ It's like he's gawking at me as much as I'm gawking at him. I can feel myself move forward, my eyes closing.

Oh my God. We're going to kiss. I see his eyes start to close and he leans forward too. Butterflies are going rabid in my stomach, tingles surging throughout my body.

This boy's going to be getting a lot of action on the same couch for one day.

The moment that Freddie's lips should be touching mine, I feel nothing but air. I open my eyes to see that Freddie had pulled away at the last second, and he was looking at his hands. He looks up at me and I try my best not to look like I'm upset that he didn't follow through with the kiss.

"I'm… I'm…. Going out with Carly," He says. Then he closes the lid to his laptop, grab his camera, and leaves.

--

oooh! :) snazzy ending, eh? I hope I didn't rush to much through the almost-kiss, because I don't like to rush...

anywho, I had this done I think on Sunday, and i haven't heard back from my beta so I'm just wingin' it. :P Hope it's good!

Review and make me tres happy! :)

-Freakers


	5. Day 4

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

iFight

Day 4

It's Saturday. Which can only mean that today's the dance, and as we all know, I'm going with Gibby (kill me now).

And on the backburner, we have the fact that I nearly kissed Freddie Benson last night, before he went all good, non-cheating boyfriend on me and left.

Oh yeah. And I'm going dress shopping with his girlfriend today. Not to mention I'm sleeping on her couch.

If you haven't been reading this whole thing, I'm sure you'd be pretty confused at this point.

Anyway, I rub my eyes and stretch, waking up on the Shay's couch to the sweet smell of eggs and turkey bacon.

"Rise up and shine, sleepy head! Come get you some bacon!" I hear Spencer yell happily to me. Carly is in her pajamas - hair not at all messy, even though she just woke up - at the table, almost done with her breakfast. I stand up slowly and shuffle over to the island to grab my plate.

"Why didn't you wake me up when you came down?" I ask her.

"Oh, I just got up a few minutes ago," She tells me. I nod, sitting down in the open chair. Before I start to eat, I eye Carly's hair again and try to smooth my own hair down a little.

There is a moment of silence before Carly speaks again. "I was thinking we can go to the Super Dress first, they had this really cute pink dress in the window when I walked by the other day."

"Sure, that's fine with me. We just have to stop at my place before we go so I can grab some cash," I tell her. It's not like I'm going to let her buy the dress to the dance we are both attending, in which she is taking the guy that I like. Talk about ironic.

"That's cool with me," Carly says, putting the last forkful of food in her mouth, then putting the plate in the sink. I put the last forkful of food in my mouth and put my plate in the sink, too, then we go up to Carly's room and get ready.

---

We walk out of the first store, both of us carrying a bad. Carly found 'the' pair of shoes, and I found a tee-shirt that had French fries on it.

"Where to next?" Carly asks me, slipping on her Mercedes Lens sunglasses. "How about _Pretty, Pretty Princess Dresses_?"

"Ugh, I doubt I'll find anything there," I tell her truthfully. The store had nothing but foofy ball gowns and tiaras.

"I guess..." She says dejectedly. I sigh, and put a hand forwards, signaling her to lead the way to the shop. Carly smiles, and starts to walk in the direction of Pretty, Pretty Princess Dresses.

"Who knows, Sam! Maybe we'll find your perfect dress there. I heard they got some new dresses recently," Carly says to me. I smile. It's just like Carly to try and make me be optimistic about things.

"Maybe. Or, you'll force me to try on some hideous pink dress with chiffon and lace because it 'might look better on'. Don't even try it, Carls. I know by now that if it looks bad on the hanger, it looks bad on me. Or anyone, really," I tease. Carly gives my shoulder a shove, and opens the doors to the shop. I wince as we are hit with a wall of perfume. It's like a light pink, shimmery glow is radiating off of the store. There's so much pink and rhinestones in the store, I wouldn't doubt it.

When we walk in, Carly does a quick scan of the store before rushing off to a rack. I meander to the first rack I come two and finger through the poofy dresses, looking for something with a minimal amount of the color pink, or any other pastel color.

About five minutes later, Carly walks up to me with maybe ten dresses, declaring that she's found one for me that she's sure I'll like.

So, for about twenty minutes, I watch Carly parade in and out of the dressing room wearing various ugly dresses. Although, none of which were _the_ dress.

The time finally came for me to try on the dress that Carly picked out for me.

"I left it in my dressing room for you" She says, carrying all the failures over to the rack that was hanging in the dressing room for everybody's failures. I'm sure that they get a lot of dresses on that rack.

I walk into the dressing room Carly was just in and close the door behind me. My eyes fall onto the dress, and I'm in awe. It just might be _the_ dress. The dress that will send Freddie into a jealous rage when he realizes that he could of had me, instead of Carly, because I am by far the better choice for him.

The dress is a teal color, very bright and bold, which I love. I quickly take off my clothes and slip on the dress. It's strapless and comes just above my knee, tight fitting around the torso, but flowing at the bottom. The fabric has a minimal amount of glitter scattered throughout it, giving it just the right amount of girly-ness. I pictured myself in a pair of silver heels, and the smile on my face grew even wider. This was _the_ dress.

I open the door of the dressing room, so Carly can take a look at my beauty. She gasps and jumps up from the chair she was sitting in.

"Oh my God, Sam! You look _amazing!_" She proclaims. "Is this the one?"

I smile and nod. "Yeah... I think it is."

Carly squeals in happiness, then takes my hand and twirls me around. The bottom of the skirt rises up and forms a circle around me. I could twirl like this for hours, just to see that circle form around me.

"The only thing is..." I say, then pull on the glow-in-the dark straps of my bra. "I need a strapless."

"Don't worry. Next stop, 'Build-a-Bra'!" Carly then shoves me back into the dressing room and tells me to change back into my clothes. I look at myself in the mirror for a moment before changing.

Never in my life have I felt more beautiful than Carly Shay. And I'm sure that feeling will never come again.

---

Carly and I stroll into her apartment, laughing, with shopping bags and smoothies in out hands.

"Ooh, hey girlies! Did ya get your dresses for the dance?" Spencer questions us. His face has a streak of red paint running down the side and he's painting his most recent sculpture- A large, paper mache fish in honor of all of his dead goldfish.

"Yeah! We are going to rock that dance floor," Carly tells him, putting her coffee on the table and starting upstairs. "Let's put our bags in my room and start getting ready," Carly suggests. I look at the clock.

"The dance doesn't start for three hours!" I exclaim.

"Then we'll have just enough time to make sure we look flawless!" Carly says. I sigh and follow her upstairs.

Carly insists on doing my hair and make-up, so I happily oblige. I get frustrated with those types of things easily, which is why I fix up my hair in any special way, and why my morning make-up routine includes only foundation and mascara. So, I quickly wash my hair while Carly sets everything up.

As soon as I get out of the shower and put my clothes back on, Carly basically pounces on me with a blow-dryer. She blow-drys my hair straight, _then_ curls it! I tell her it would have curled on it's own if we'd have let it air dry, but she insists that it looks more precise and much nicer this way. Then, I lounge on her bed and look through magazines for 'make-up ideas' while Carly gets her hair done (which also involved blow-drying and curling).

"So, what made you ask Gibby to the dance?" Carly asks me from her connecting bathroom. I freeze in the middle of turning a page. Shoot. I forgot about the Gibby factor. Why _did_ I ask Gibby? I very easily could have gotten another guy - a better guy - to go with me. Suddenly, A sense of panic looms over my thoughts. How am I going to make Freddie jealous with _GIBBY_!? I mentally smack myself for being so stupid.

"First guy I thought of that would say yes," I said meekly, hoping she buys the lie.

"I would think you could get someone better than Gibby, though," She says absent-mindedly, curling a strand of hair. If only she knew I had my eyes on someone much better than Gibby. "It's not like it will matter, anyway. All eyes are going to be on you in that smokin' dress of yours. Every guy will be wishing that he asked you to the dance instead of the lame girl that they brought."

She has no idea how much I hope she's right. I really want _Freddie_ to wish that he asked me to the dance instead of Carly, I could care less about what the other guys think.

---

Two and a half hours of excorticatingley painful dance prepping later, me and Carly where ready to be whisked away by a limo to the red carpet event of the season.

To bad all we had was Gibby's mom's mini-van to take us to our schools 'Under the Stars' event.

Someone knocks on the door, and Carly races down stairs to answer it. I start to walk down the stairs too, after one more mirror check.

I turn the corner and I'm struck by what I see. Freddie looks so handsome, standing in dress pants, a pressed white shirt, a dress jacket and a tie. He looks up at me and gives a crooked half smile. My heart melts. He holds my gaze as I walk down the stairs to join Carly, Gibby and him.

"You both look great," Freddie says, tearing his eyes off of my to look at Carly. Carly giggles.

"Thanks, Freddie!" She says.

"Alright, guys. Lets get to that dance!" Gibby says. We all give a cheer and leave the Shay's Apartment.

---

We walk into the gym where the dance is being held, and it doesn't even look like the gym. My red rubber ball war zone has been transformed into a night sky. The ceiling was covered in twinkling lights, seen through a tent make by strips of sheer fabric.

"Wow! This is beautiful," Carly says, leading Freddie with her out of the doorway.

"Yeah, Tareen really outdid herself," I say. Gibby nods along.

"Let's go dance!" Carly says, pulling Freddie out onto the dance floor just as a slow song goes on. The pleased look on Freddie's face aggravated me, because he was happy that he would slow dance with Carly. Well, I'm never one to stand and watch on the sidelines, so I decide that I'm going to dance with Gibby. Ha! Take that, Fredward!

"Come on Gibby. We're going to dance," I command, pulling him out onto the dance floor by his elbow. I make sure to get a spot so that I can keep a good eye on the dork and my best friend.

Freddie spots me slow dancing with Gibby, awkwardly swaying together. He also happened to spot me staring at me and Carly. Shoot. He raises his eyebrows then dips Carly and brings her back up, standing closer to her than he was before. He looks over at me and gives me a cocky grin.

Oh, so he wanted to play that game, huh? Well, two could play at that game. I pulled Gibby closer to me, so our torsos were touching. I made sure it didn't show on my face that it was immensely painful to have him this close. "Just go along with it, okay?" I whisper to Gibby menacingly. Gibby nods curtly and doesn't meet my gaze. This poor boy's probably going to be getting more action tonight that he'll get the rest of his life.

I turn to look at Freddie and raise my eyebrow challengingly. Freddie smirks and lowers his hands so that they are resting on the small of Carly's back. Carly giggles and pulls him closer to her, resting her head in the crook of his shoulder, since she is to tall to put her head on his chest. I frown.

"Get ready, Gibby," I tell him.

"For what?" He asks, frightened.

"Just go with it," I hiss. I slowly move my hands down so that they are resting just above Gibby's butt. I feel my eye twitch for a moment, but I stop it. It takes all my will-power not to push Gibby to the ground right then and there. But my want to show up Freddie is bigger.

"Put your hands on my butt," I tell Gibby firmly. His eyes go wide.

"What!? Sam, no way!"

"Do it," I tell him through gritted teeth. "I don't want you to do this as much as you don't."

"Then why do I have to-"

"Just do it!" I instruct. Gibby gulps, then slides his hands down, hesitantly putting them on my butt. I gulp and control myself before turning to Freddie and giving him a smirk. I can see a look of jealousy burns in his eyes from across the dance floor.

Freddie turns away, looks at Carly and tells her something. She smiles sweetly, and the next thing I know, they are locking lips in a kiss. The break apart, and immediately Freddie looks at me with that cocky grin - the grin that has forced my hands onto Gibby's butt.

I take a deep breath and look at Gibby, who is looking at Freddie and Carly.

"We're competing with them, aren't we?" He says, frightened.

"Your a smart kid, Gibby," I tell him. "Now that you've figured that out, you probably know what's about to come next."

Oh my God. Ew, ew eeww! I can't even think about what I'm about to do next. It's so insanely horrible, that I don't know what evil force even possessed me to do it.

But I kissed Gibby full on the lips. For at least three seconds. I break apart from Gibby as soon as the three seconds are up and look over at Freddie and Carly, who are already making out again. I feel a surge so through my body. I really hated Freddie right then. I hated him and loved him at the exact same time. I pushed myself away from Gibby and march over to Carly and Freddie.

"Sam!" Carly says brightly. I don't acknowledge her.

"You win," I say to Freddie, then turn on my heel and leave the gym as fast as I can.

I run to my locker and throw myself against it, listening to the clank of the metal. I turn around so my back is against the lockers and slide down to the ground, bringing my knees closer to me with my arms and burying my head in them.

I'm crushed. I feel deflated. I lost. He won. Carly won. Again. I promised myself that I wouldn't let that happen, and I failed. '_I don't want to lose to her again. Freddie will be mine. And no spray bottle can stop me._' Ha. My hope is funny. My determination is a joke. My will-power is a lie.

I hear footsteps approaching me. I know it's a guy because it's the footsteps of a closed-toed shoe and not a heel. And there is no doubt in my mind that it's Freddie. I look up to see him standing in front of me.

"Sam, get up." He tells me.

"You can't tell me what to do," I say, using my last thread of defiance. He puts out a hand and I look up at him with sad eyes. I hesitantly take it and he pulls me up.

"What's wrong?" He asks me, not letting go of my hand. I look down at our intertwined hands, hoping I remember this moment forever, because this will be the closest I will ever be to him.

"Everything," I say quietly, then look up. "Mostly you, you stupid dork," I say harshly.

"Sam!" He says, using my angry tone. He lets go of my hand. "Why do you have to be so mean all the time? Why are you acting like you aren't phased by anything? I can see past you act, you know."

"You really want to know?" I ask him angrily.

"Yes, I do," He tells me in as harsh tone.

"Maybe it's because I _really_ hate the idea of you going out with Carly. Maybe it's because I think you should be going out with someone else!" I shout. I can feel tears forming in my eyes. I pray silently that they won't fall. Because I don't cry. I'm not supposed to be weak. I'm supposed to be strong and unfeeling. But this dork has be putting down every wall that I've ever put up. He makes me feel something that I've never felt and couldn't even begin to explain, it's that horribly wonderful.

"Like who?" He shouts back.

"Me!" I scream, and a single tear falls down my cheek.

Oh my God.

I didn't just say that. How stupid can I be? I feel my heart skip a beat when the anger and impatience in his face melts away into a softer look. He opens his mouth to say something.

Before he can respond, I fling myself around and run back to the dance floor, my heels in my hand and my dress and hair flowing behind me. I can hear him call my name and start to chase after me. But, unlike I do after gym class, I don't slow down.

I open the doors of the gym and walk inside, letting the doors slam behind me. I scan the room, looking for Carly. I do a double take at what I see.

Carly kissing Jake Krandle in the middle of the dance floor.

I hear Freddie come in behind me, he touches my shoulder, and I don't turn around.

"Sam, come on! Talk to-" He stops abruptly. I know he's seeing what I'm seeing.

Carly kissing Jake Krandle in the middle of the dance floor.

His hand falls off of my shoulder, and comes to stand next to me.

I can see anger brewing on his face. But strangely...

The jealousy I saw on his face after I kissed Gibby wasn't there.

Suddenly, Freddie is no longer by my side. He is walking angrily out to the middle of the dance floor, his eyes glued onto Carly and Jake. I know where this is going. Oh, crap.

I drop my heels on the floor and rush after him.

"Freddie!" I hear Carly's startled voice. She breaks out of Jakes grip and takes a few steps away from them both. Freddie doesn't say anything in response. He looks harshly at Jake. I can see his shoulders rise and fall drastically. I push through the crowd that's formed and stand behind him.

"Freddie..." I say quietly. So quiet that I thought that he didn't hear me.

But he did.

He turns around and gazes into my eyes. He wipes away a tear. I didn't realize that another one fell. "I'm sorry," He whispers. If he meant for what he put me through this past week, or what he was about to do next, I don't know.

Because the next thing I knew, he turned around and punched Jake Krandle in the face.

----

yaaaay! Updates! I'm so sorry for taking so long, but homework and drama club has been taking up all of my free time. I finally sat myself down and wrote most of this tonight. Well, I did the beginning last week, then I wrote the end this morning because I was inspired, then I finished it after lunch. xD

Okay, really, the next chapter will be the last chapter. So... hopefully I'll crank that out in a week or two, then it will be drabbles and one shots until summer, when I'll make my next chapter story. Want to know what it's about? Well, okay!

Freddie is fresh out of college and just landed a job in a tech store in seattle. One day, he gets a visit from a now-grown Sam, who enlists his help is an action pack adventure. The catch? Sam and Carly were both asked to become a part of the CIA as spys during college, and the gang hasn't been together two years. Oh, and Carly has been kidnapped by a group of evil enemy spies.

Expect an action packed summer adventure, with a lot of seddie romance. A lot of this was inspired by the show Chuck, and if you watch the show... :) good!

Please reivew!

-Freakers


	6. Dat 5

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

iFight

Day 5

I shut the door to my 'home' and slowly walk into my room, standing in front of the mirror and sighing. There are streaks of mascara running down my face. Waterproof my butt.

I go into my moms bathroom and get her bottle of eye-makeup remover, since I don't have my own. I don't wear enough eye makeup to worry about it. I splash some of the cleanser onto a cotton ball and rub away the mascara streaks and the rest of the make-up on my eyes. Once I'm done, I look myself over. If not for the sad look in my eye, I'd say that I almost look pretty. Almost.

Next I take off the jewelry I borrowed from Carly, earrings first. There is a reason that I don's own many pairs of earrings. Those things hurt! It's a wonder I got my ears pierced in the first place.

The cat walks into the room and mews at me happily. I smile at her as she rubs up against my leg. Not caring about getting cat hair on my fancy new dress, I pick her up and cradle her in my arms, sitting on my bed.

"You love me, don's ya, baby?" I ask my cat. She purrs in response and licks my hand. "Thanks."

The cat, Mimi, is very much my cat. I've had for as long as I can remember, and I'm the only one who really takes care of her. I give her attention, food, clean her litter box. Plus, my mom hates her, and cat's can tell.

Mimi's been with me through everything. I tell her everything. She was the first person I told when I discovered that I was in love with Freddie. Not Carly, no. I told Mimi. Because I knew she would listen, and not judge me. And she wouldn't tell anyone. Mimi is the only person who I really trust whole-heartedly. Yeah, I trust Carly, but she kinda blew it a bit.

And now all of you people reading this must think I'm crazy, talking to a _cat_. I know, but it really helps to tell someone. It really does.

Anyway, after the epic punch, Carly yelled at Freddie, saying things like 'Oh, my God!', 'What were you thinking?' and 'What the hell, Freddie?'. Freddie didn't say anything back, just kept his jaw clenched and eyes burning with anger and betrayal. He finally turned to me, and the look in his eyes broke my heart even further, if that's at all possible. The look said so many things at once, that I couldn't decipher any of it. All I know is that I felt tears start to build in my eyes again, so I turned around and hightailed it out of that school. No way was I going to let anyone else see me cry.

I put Mimi down and slip out of my dress. I throw it over the chair stationed at my unused desk and slip on some PJ's. I quickly wash my face and return to my bed where Mimi is waiting. She meows a greeting.

"I know, Meems. I'm tired too," I say, pulling back the covers to my bed and climbing under. Mimi comes and lays in the nook formed by my side and my arm. I yawn and adjust into a more comfortable position, then quietly drift off to sleep.

I'm usually a very heavy sleeper, but I guess my mental state or some unseen force made me hear that obnoxious clanking against my window, causing me to wake up.

Determined to find the source of the noise that woke me up from my pleasant slumber, I walk over to the window and draw back the shades, looking down.

And there he is, ready to launch another pebble up to my window when he sees my face and smiles.

He's here, in the small ally between my building and the next, still wearing his nice suit. Freddie.

I put a mean look on my face and spat at him, "What do _you_ want?" His smile falls and he lowers him arm.

"I need to talk to you. Can I come up?"

"Shouldn't you be with your _girlfriend?_" I say, sneering the last part. The way I feel about Freddie has a large quantity of switching from love to hate, leaving me either fuming or confused. Right now, I was fuming. Probably because of the past week, or maybe for being woken up at one in the morning. Either way, I was mad.

"I broke up with Carly," He calls up to me. I can feel my face soften, which makes me angry. I'm not supposed to have a soft spot. I'm _Sam! _But I guess it's too late for that after last night.

"I guess she saw the wrong light, huh?"

"Yeah," Freddie says, looking down at his feet and kicking a pebble. "She apologized and tried to tell me what happened, but I don't know. I don't really care."

There was a moment of silence, where I didn't really know what to say, and I guess neither did Freddie.

"Did you get in trouble for punching the nub?" I finally ask. Freddie laughed.

"Nah, I left before a teacher could notice."

"Man Freddie, you're bad!" I say with a smile. Freddie smirked.

"So can I come up?" He asks.

My first instinct was to reject him immediately and close the window, but this was a night of going against my instincts. "Yeah. Meet you by the door."

I close the window and we stare at each other through the glass before we actually start to walk to the front door. I think we were both wondering what was going to happen next. I was trying to figure out what Freddie was going to say to me. I had narrowed it down to either telling me that he liked me back, or harsh rejection. I silently prayed for the first one. But I had no way of knowing for sure. Ever since I realized my feelings for Freddie, reading his emotions got much more difficult. For all I know, this whole needing to talk to me thing could be about iCarly. Or maybe his new crush that isn't me? Dozens of wild, random, and highly unlikely possibilities flew through my mind.

Finally, after what seemed like ten minutes when it usually takes two seconds, I reach the front door and open it. I see Freddie standing there waiting, and I panic for a minute that I really did take ten minutes to get to the front door, and he's been standing here for ever wondering when I'd open the door.

Freddie just smiled and walked in. I guess even if I had taken ten minutes, he didn't care. We stand in the entry way for a second. He's waiting for me to invite him into the living room, or somewhere to sit. _I'm_ waiting for him to start spewing whatever information he had to share with me at one in the morning.

"Speak," I demand. He looks startled at my harshness. He swallows a lump in his throat.

"Um, you think we can go sit down or-"

"No," I cut him off. I really don't care that I'm having more mood swings than a pubescent teenager, because I was rudely awakened without the proper amount of sleep (which I think I've mentioned for the third time now, but it makes me _angry_ to be woken up randomly in the night) and because I _am _a pubescent teenager.

"Uh- Oh. Um, okay," Freddie finally spits out. He's nervous. I don't need to be a psychologist to see that. "I just wanted to talk about what you said tonight… about, um, _me_ dating, err, you?"

"What about it? You need another girl now that you're through with Carly? Want to ruin my life a little more?" I spat. No reason to deny it now. It's out there for everyone to see, or, hear.

"No! That's not it at all!" Freddie says quickly.

"Oh, so you wanted to tell me that you're not interested in girls my type. I get it." I feel disconnected from my body. I don't know why I'm being so _mean_. I think it's some kinda of mechanism that switches on and off whenever I become panicked in any way. I kind of hate it, because if not for that stupid switch inside of me, I think I could have saved some drama.

"No! Sam, if you would just _listen_ for _once!_" He says, anger starting to weave through his voice.

"Well, I wouldn't interrupt if you would just spit it out!" I counter.

"What is wrong you? One minute you're sad, then you're angry, then you're jealous, then you're all 'Freddie, pick me!', and now you're all like this!" He practically shouts. I know he isn't thinking about waking up my mom. He knows that I'm alone. I'm always alone on Friday nights.

"You're one to talk! At least I didn't punch Jake Krandle in the face, when it probably wasn't even him that initiated the kiss!"

"You're supposed to be Carly's best friend!" Freddie spats at me. My face, tightened with anger, relaxes a little.

"I know," I say with sadness dripping off of every syllable, trying to cover it up with fake anger. Freddie's right. I think something _is_ wrong with me. He's struck a cord that I didn't even know was there. I'm doubting me and Carly's friendship, all because of a stupid _dork_. We always swore a boy would never come between us. I thought our friendship would last through everything. When we said friends _forever_, I'd believed it. I'd meant it.

There is a pause where Freddie doesn't know what to say. I take the chance to get back to the reason he's here.

"So, just tell me whatever you had to tell me so you can leave," I say quietly, a harsh edge in my voice.

More silence.

"I think that maybe I should have gone out with you, too," He says quietly and quickly.

What? Does that mean he _likes_ me? That boy has the weirdest way of wording things. I look up to ask him what he's talking about, but all I see is Freddie closing the door on his way out.

Crap. I think I just missed the part where I'm supposed to kiss him.

I wake up the next morning thinking that what happened last night was only a dream. But the ache in my heart tells me otherwise. I don't know why, or how, but I really think I just screwed my chances with Freddie. You don't just tell the person you hope to be with in the near future to leave with harsh undertones in your voice! Gah, I didn't think I even had the potential to be _that _stupid.

My cell phone rings, signaling a text message from Carly. It's a message saying to get over to her apartment as soon as possible, no doubt so she can dish to me what went down last night. I grudgingly get dressed and walk to Bushwell Plaza, half hoping for the chance to see Freddie, and half wishing for the chance not to see him.

I get up to Carly's door with no excitement. I knock on the door (I don't feel like picking it) and it's immediately opened. Carly grabs my arm and pulls me in. I let out a strange sound, that's a mix of a squeal, a scream, and a 'woah!'.

"I need to talk to you!" Carly tells me frantically. She's gripping my arm with intensity that she only gets when something is extremely wrong. Her hair is messily put back into a ponytail, meaning that she didn't take a shower. Oh crap; it's that bad.

You see, when Carly is really upset, she takes really long showers. When she's really, _really_ upset, she wallows in her own filth. It's kinda depressing to watch, though I've only seen it once before. When her dad was put overseas for the first time.

"I'm all ears," I tell her, meaning every word. She pulls me over to the couch and begins to spill everything that happened.

Apparently after the dance war between Freddie and I, when I left and Freddie came after me, Jake approached Carly and started to talk to her. He didn't say anything about Freddie. A fast song started to play, and Jake asked Carly if she wanted to dance with him. She said yes. The exact words Carly used were, 'Things sorta heated up, and I have no clue who started it, but suddenly we were _kissing!_ I wasn't thinking about anything except for how I liked the song and how it reminded me of hot wings, and then Freddie came up to us and it all just _hit_ me!'

She told me the whole story in about three minutes, when on any other occasion it would have taken ten minutes to a half hour, depending on how excited she was about it and how much I cared about the details.

"What am I going to do about Freddie? I mean, we're obviously broken up, but I don't want to loose him as a friend, and what about iCarly!?" Carly says frantically, getting up from the couch and starting to pace. "What if I scared him for life?! You never know the effect you have on people."

"Have you tried to talk to him?" I ask her, no other questions or words of advice coming to mind.

"Yeah, I went over to his apartment, but Mrs. Benson said that Freddie wasn't home. What if I made him run away from home!" Carly panics. I roll my eyes. So, Freddie didn't go home? I have a good idea of where he might be.

You see, whenever Freddie is upset or needs a quiet place to think, he goes out to the fire escape. I found that out in my stalker phase of liking Freddie. Everyone goes through it, where the crusher tries to find out as much about their crush in as low-key of a manner as possible. Did you know that Freddie as a few moles on his back, that if connected form the Eiffel tower? Don't ask how I found that out.

"I think I know where he is," I confess.

"What?"

"Freddie came by my house last night… I think he told me that he likes me, maybe past-tense, and I told him to leave and so he did, and I think he was kinda upset," I say quietly and hesitantly. Carly's mouth forms a weird smile.

"I knew it," She says.

"What do you mean?" I ask, even though I know what she means.

"Go," She says simply. She comes back over to the couch and gives me a long hug, and I know that everything is okay. We are best friends. Forever. I smile back at her and get up off of the couch and leave the apartment.

I get to the fire escape and look into it through the window. I don't see him at first, so I open the window/doors and knock. No answer.

Oh, my God.

I race into the fire escape, looking around. He's not here. Possibilities flow through my head of where he might be. One that sticks out is that he couldn't take life anymore, and jumped over the railing. I run to the railing and look out over it.

"FREDDIE?!" I shout out, not expecting a reply. For a minute, the thought that he jump over and plummeted down to the cold concrete ground of the ally crossed my mind.

"What?" I hear coming from behind me, in his low voice.

Taken off guard, I ungracefully scramble to face him, and I find myself face to face with Freddie and a bowl of grapes.

"Holy crap, Freddie," I gasp out. He smirks and lifts up the bowl of grapes.

"I got hungry," He explains. I offer a half smile, and he gestures to the second chair sitting on the fire escape. I take it without hesitation.

We just sit for a minute, looking at each other and Freddie eating grape after grape. Strangely, though, it's not the least bit awkward. Although, I think it might be in a few seconds.

"Do you like me?" I finally ask, looking down at my hands. I hear Freddie choke a bit on the grape he just inserted into his mouth. He recovers and clears his throat a bit. I knew he was expecting me to ask this, just maybe not so abruptly. He shifts awkwardly before responding.

Told ya.

"Yeah," He answers. I smile a little bit and my heart does some sort of happy jig.

"What about Carly?" I ask quietly. "You loved her, right?"

"I thought I did. I asked her out, and when she said yes, I was really happy, but the actual going out was nothing like I thought it would be. She was kind of aggressive and demanding like I'd never seen her, and I just never got that feeling," He says, looking at me the whole time. "She couldn't live up to the high standard I'd made for her."

"Oh," Is all I manage to say. I look up at him. He give a light smile as he tears off another grape and throws it in my direction. I expertly catch it in my mouth.

"Do you hate me?" He asks me. I gulp down the grape and try to collect the right words in my head. Is there a better way to say, 'No, I don't hate you, but yeah, I kinda do?'

I can't think of anything else to say, so that's exactly what I say.

Freddie nods. "I get it,"

I nod along.

"How long did it go on?" He asks me a few minutes later. I look down at my hands.

"Maybe for a month or two after we started iCarly," I answer a bit hesitantly. I really hope that doesn't creep him out. I mean, it's been a year. I look up and I see Freddie smiling at me.

"So when we… you know... you liked me?"

I laugh, "Yeah."

We look at each other for a short moment before he leans in an kisses me.

And I hate to sound conceited and rude, or like it was a competition the entire time but…

I win.

---

PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!! D: I never meant for it to take so long, and if I only get two reviews for this, I'll understand, because I'm truely horrible.

But, I am kind of excited to say THE END!!! because I'm really proud of the quality of this fic, and the length of the the chapters. I am not proud, however, of how long it took to finish the darned thing.

There won't be any more chapter things from me until I'm not so busy. Which will probably be in the summer. :) I'll still write drabbles, though.

If you do review, I'll kiss the very ground you walk on. :D I love my readers!!!!!

Special dedication to doggodess04, who arguably could be a tad more into this story than I am. xD I hope this makes you happy!

See you all soon! Perphaps on the seddie fan forums? (http:// . com / seddie /) Everyone there is amazing nice, and so super active (although i haven't been lately, ^^;)

-Freakers


End file.
